


Night of the Hunter - Victor's tale

by IllyasJames



Series: Night of the Hunter [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mysticism, Omega Verse, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It is tradition between the 12 kingdoms' to once every twelve year call forth the royal families, for a hunt.Not just any hunt, the families have to bring with them one Omega and one Alpha. From those twelve Omega's one will be chosen to be the Deer, that Omega will be put in a heat and placed hidden in a large forest.The twelve Alpha's are then sent to hunt down the location of the Omega, the winner will then mate with the Omega.This hunt is believed to be the sole reason that there is peace between them all.So what happens when the Nikiforov Kingdom, not only sends the Crown prince to represent them, but he takes the place of the Omega that was supposed to be put as offer because the girl got scared.Well he get's to be the pick.





	Night of the Hunter - Victor's tale

**Author's Note:**

> Day 188 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> As the '- Victor's tale' might suggest. This is a three way story. Which I will tell from different people's point of view. So there is absolutely no reason to ask for more and I'll delete any comment that does. :}
> 
> And as all my other Omega stories my use of genitals is like said in the notes from here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/11213472
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor sat beside Yakov in the carriage that was taking them to the Hunting grounds. He remembered begging his father to let him go along when the event was held twelve years ago, and eager little boy of fifteen. In the end it was a good thing he had been kept at home as he had gotten his first heat the night of the hunt. If he had been there the mystics in control to make all go well would have surely picked him and the thought of being mated at that age sends shivers down his spine. 

His father allowing him to represent them today was only because the old man fell ill a few weeks ago and had yet to recover. Plus with his last heat only two months ago he was in no danger to have one at the event. His hand involuntarily slips over his abdomen. As the heir to the crown he knows he is to sire an heir once he is king, but a part of him had always wondered if he would be permitted to carry a child as well. Probably not, unless he marries another fertile Omega or a female Alpha willing to carry. 

Arriving to the hunting grounds is something else, Victor had been unsure what to expect. So coming to a halt in front of a luxurious building makes him actually look at Yakov for a moment. The man looks at him scruffily and sighs. 

"This has been done over a thousand years Victor, they have earned their money and all twelve nations support them. Of course they do not stay in a hovel. After all, the place has to be fit for the Royals attending." 

They step out, Victor gets overwhelmed by all the scents in the air. Seems most of the others are already there as he can smell loads of hyped Alpha's and Omega's in the air. Victor knows that in most countries the Alpha's and Omega's offer them selves for this night. Not like at his Kingdom where the Alpha is always a member of the Royal guard and the Omega gets piked from all unmarried Omega's in the country. Which might explain why in the months leading up to this night the number of marriages skyrockets. 

"Victor! My man. I had heard of your father, but I had thought that he would still insist to send Yakov on his own. So glad to see you." Christophe Giacometti comes up to him and offers a quick hug.

"It has been to long Chris. I see life treats you well." Victor breaks into a yawn. "I am sorry. It was a long trip and I simply can not sleep in a carriage." 

Chris nods. "Same. Luckily our kingdom is closer so we arrived yesterday evening after leaving at noon. Now let me guide you inside, you can take a nap in the room assigned for you before the event happens." Victor notices the sheer buzz going through his friend.

"Chris. Do not tell me you are your countries Alpha hunter." Victor laughs. "The day you are willing to settle with a mate, how come." Chris looks him in the eye.

"It's just something I really felt being a part of. And even if I'm part of the hunt, doesn't say I need to enter the nest and make a mate out of the chosen Omega." The man sighs. "That is, if it doesn't turn out that the cute one from the east Kingdom got picked. I swear for male Omega's that one looks hella fine. But the Girl Alpha they brought, I swear she looks like she can brake a whole tree. If she wins the hunt, I pity the Omega." 

Both men walk in, silently followed by Yakov, and once inside the lounge area Chris is quick to point out the East kingdom picks. Chris was not joking, the girl has taken a protective stance over the male one who looks every bit soft ad sweet. Although a bit more angular, as if he does train a bit. but then again Victor too has a vigorous training schedule to keep in form. At that moment the male looks up an Victor is struck by the deep rich tones of the Brown eyes. If the male was not in the selection, he would surely have tried to make a pass. 

The room assigned to him has a fantastic bed. Just to his liking and Victor falls asleep within seconds, a skill Victor is quite proud of. If not for Yakov waking him up in time for dinner he might have missed the whole event. Dinner is spend quite well divided, as all countries mostly stay with their own groups this night. The contacts and negotiations do not even start till later that night. Once they know who the Omega is and the hunters are sent out to find the mate. 

It is during dinner that Victor picks it up. The smell of unbridled fear. When he sniffs deeper he can pin-point it from the young Omega chosen for their selection. victor feels something creep up his spine. he had already thought the girl had looked young, but this close to the event she smelled young. He had not been a part of the selection procedure but he wanted to be sure. So after dinner he takes the girl out to a secluded spot. 

"Do you want to be here?" He knows the question is direct but he really needs to know. The girl looks up at him in utter shock.

"Of course your majesty. It is a great honor to be chosen to help strengthen the powers that keep us safe." Victor recognizes a trained response when he hears it. 

"So you don't want to be here. How old are you? You know that when you are chosen the hunter will breed a child into you, are you old enough for that?" He truly hopes his nose is deceiving him, that his fathers advisers did not pick a child. The girl hunches into herself. Tears rolling down her eyes.

"I am thirteen your Majesty, I will be fourteen by the next moon." Victor's blood turns to Ice. The girl is clearly too young to have been married and as far as Victor is concerned she is definitely to young to run the risk of being mated. 

He calls Yakov, who comes over hearing the anger in resonate in Victor's voice. When he tell him to take the girl to his chambers and keep her there for the night. Yakov complaints that as the selected she should be there and that Victor is being coy in taking her out. That is till Victor very calmly informs his adviser of her age. The man prompt stops yelling against Victor and starts swearing about the King. 

"Poorly though, we will need an Omega and our group is made out of utter Beta's and Alpha's, we didn't even bring any mated Omega with us. We can not be without and it is to late to get an other one hear. What to do?" 

Victor sighs. "Well in honesty, we have one more unmated Omega among us." Yakov's face falters when he understands what Victor suggests. But after giving one look at the Young girl he nods. He calls for Georgi, a Beta they can trust, to take the girl to Victor's room unnoticed. Entrusting him with her age.

Once that is done Yakov and Victor join the rest of their delegation to the event site. To Victor's surprise he finds that only Royalty and the selected Omega are allowed to go past a certain point. This means only him and Yakov. All other's have to wait, and the Hunters are taken to an other room to prepare for the hunt. When he and Yakov arrive at the selection room, Victor can't help himself to take a quick look around to see if he can spot the East Kingdom's representatives. When he does he looks utter amazed. Next to the Emperor and his adviser stands the Burly girl. But that would make her the Omega. 

The ceremony starts with the head Mystic explaining why they do what they are doing. How this event has made the bloods of the countries combine and be stronger among them as a whole. Victor has to admire them for their flowery wording of some boring history. It isn't till they inform them how the Omega is being picked his interest is piqued. Twelve chalices are going to be filled, all with the same liquid, once that is done the twelve Omega will step forward and pick the chalice that feels right to them. This will end up triggering a heat within one of them. That Omega will be bathed and brought to the location of the nest. Awaiting their hunter. 

Seeing the chalices getting filled knowing there is a chance he will pick the one makes Victor hum in anticipation. Yakov gives him a side-glance but Victor feels the air buzzing tonight. Almost as if destiny herself is taking reign. The shock on the faces of the other Royals when he steps forward to present himself as the Omega from his Kingdom though, that was unexpected. Even though in old times the stories clearly stated that all Omega and Alpha had been from the Royal bloodlines. 

he approaches the table and looks over the chalices. They appear to all be the same but as they are hand crafted there are small differences among them. In the end he chooses the one that has a small deer carved into the foot. he takes the chalice to his spot and awaits the moment he is to drink the liquid along side the other Omega.

"Victor, you can still back out. There is nearly no way you will be picked, so just don't drink it." Yakov' voice is barely a whisper but Victor hears him.

"Honestly Yakov, relax, There are twelve chalices so it is eleven to one I picked the one that will trigger the heat. Those are very good chances to beat." He smiles and quickly finishes the liquid when the mystic calls for it. 

For a moment Victor wonders if he'll be able to spot the Omega who gets chosen, but then his breath stocks and he feels the tingling sensation in his glands he recognizes. 

"Yakov. remember how when I was younger you always said I would be able to pick the only empty book from a full library as I was that good in picking the odd one out." 

The man looks at him. "You are joking." Victor sends him an apologetic look before sinking to his knees. 

His heat never took him over this strongly before and he is mostly out of it when two mystics come over and carry him -for he is in no state to walk- out of the hall. He completely misses the turmoil his selection had caused for it hits the other royals that Their Hunter runs the chance to mate with the Heir of the Nikiforov Kingdom. 

Victor is bathed in cold water straight from a mountain stream and his skin is rubbed in with oil forcing him to release more of his own scent. He is then put in a lose robe, before wrapped in a blanket. He feels himself being carried by a strong person through an underground tunnel before being put down in an odorless room. The nest he is put in though is soft and large and although not smelling like him it smells soft and safe. It never seeps in his mind that the person that carried him here took the blanket with them, leaving the room for Victor to scent. And he does. The heat rips through his body, forcing him to scent the room to try and calm himself. 

A part of his mind is still conscious. That part knows his father is going to be furious, as this night means that any plans to get Victor married in the next year will have to be put on hold. No one would want to marry a pregnant Omega, plus there is the off chance that his pregnancy will prevent him from making semen, so he probably won't be in a position to sire any children for at least an other year after giving birth. he knows this will be his one chance to experience this and he sends his thanks to the Destiny. 

His desire to touch himself, to bring himself over the edge is massive, but he wants to wait. Wait for his hunter to claim him. And he sends a wish up to Destiny, please let it be the one from the east kingdom and not Chris as the last one would just lead to an odd situation. 

So when he hears then door to the nest get opened, locked, and a figure dressed completely in black steps in, he immediately sits up and looks at the Hunters eyes. Seeing the large brown eyes he had seen in the lounge makes him giddy and giggle. 

"Good. I had hoped it would be you." Victor climbs out of the nest and walks to the hunter on unstable legs. He cups the man's face and presses his lips on the man's mouth. "Please tell me your name." The large eyes blink for a moment as if to grasp the situation. It is then that Victor smells the strong scent of Alpha around the man. 

"My name is Yuuri, your Highness. I had not expected to it really being your scent. Even though they had told us who the deer would be." 

Before Victor can say anything else Yuuri already has his lips over his mouth and has undone the tie that holds the robe together. Completely naked Victor finds himself being tossed back into the nest. And Yuuri undressing himself quickly. When he wants to toss his shirt aside Victor makes a whimpering sound. He needs that shirt. Luckily Yuuri seems to still have enough control over his Alpha to hand him the garments and stay out of the nest while Victor goes about lining it with his scent.

When Victor is satisfied he sticks out his arms and welcomes the Alpha into, the nest, his arms, and in minutes into his body. The first time is short as it is truly just them trying to take off the edge. The second time takes them longer and Yuuri is so kind as to caress his crevice a bit to make certain Victor really is completely ready to take him in. It takes Victor not long to understand that Yuuri had been considerate the first time by not going all in. For when he does bottom out Victor is certain he will never be this full again, that is till after a rippling orgasm Yuuri pops his knot. The pressure this causes sends Victor over the edge a second and even a third time. 

Poorly the nap he had taken before dinner proves to not have been enough and although his body is still screaming with heat he finds himself dozing off. so in the end he gives Yuuri permission to fuck him even while he is asleep. At first Yuuri refuses saying he could never be in Victor when he was asleep but somehow Victor won that conversation with telling Yuuri that Victor would need the orgasms. so although reluctantly he gave in and Victor dozed off knowing he had a capable Alpha taking care of him. 

Waking up a few hours later his body still in heat but feeling so much better he turned to find Yuuri dozing beside him, not asleep as the man's eyes pop open the moment Victor stirs. Victor is taken by surprise when he is told that Yuuri managed to draw twenty four orgasms out of him before getting to tired. Victor thanks him and states he deserved a reward. He straddles the man and lets his cock slip in, filling him up. The stretch almost makes it feel as if he hadn't gotten any for hours, Yuuri just looking at him in awe. 

So when Yuuri yawns it is Victor that suggests he should also take a nap. After all he too has done a lot of work, and luckily no one had ever heard of an Alpha being able to pop a knot while being asleep. Yuuri nods, that is true, and falls asleep. Victor positions himself and starts riding the body under him, to his shock though, right when he feels Yuuri ready to come Yuuri grabs his hips pushes him completely down while he bucks up and knots them together. Without even waking up. It is in that moment Victor understand that he truly loves being knotted as his mind goes straight into bliss and stays there the whole two hours Yuuri is locked into him, filling him with orgasm after orgasm and more semen he should be able to handle.

Victor doesn't remember when Yuuri woke up or much that happened after that, he does remember that a few hours later several mystics come into the nesting room and guide both him and Yuuri out. Once back into the building and in his own room he is given a potion told to help him conceive better. This potion makes him sleep throughout the day and well through the next. Not waking up till they arrive back at his families castle. 

When he steps out of the carriage a soft scent he's both familiar as unfamiliar with tickles his nose. He brings his wrist closer to his face and breaths in. There mixed in with his are traces of Yuuri. A smile caresses his face, for that scent to come from his own glands means that he is indeed with child. He giggles, he can't wait to tell his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
